Universal Serial Bus (USB) Type C, also known as USB-C, is a USB connector system that is being used in many modern-day devices. It may be useful to implement protocol multiplexing (also referred to as “muxing”) and orientation muxing in USB-C ports, while reducing costs and/or complexity associated with such implementation.